1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus which processes received multi mode service (hereinafter, to be called MMS), and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital broadcast has commenced in full-scale. Unlike analog broadcast, the digital broadcast provides multi mode service which transmits a plurality of service contents through a single channel by using a compression method with high channel efficiency.
For example, if 64QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) or 256 QAM is used, dozens of image contents may be transmitted through a single channel. To classify several channels and the plurality of video image contents supplied through the channels, virtual channel numbers are used. The virtual channel numbers connect two numbers by a hyphen. For example, if the virtual channel numbers are 11-1, 11-2, . . . 11-3, 11-4, . . . , the number “11” before the hyphen is a major channel while the number after the hyphen is a minor channel.
The major channel refers to a physical frequency band through which the plurality of video image contents is transmitted. The minor channel classifies the plurality of video image contents supplied through the same major channel, and refers to a signal vector region to receive the video image contents through the channel. If the single major channel includes the plurality of minor channels as above, the increased number of channels can be provided through the same physical frequency band.
However, the channel is not changed if only the major channel is selected in the MMS. Thus, a user should select both the major channel and the minor channel. That is, a user should sequentially select buttons “1”, “-” and “1” through a remote controller or the like to change the channel to the channel number 1-1. It is inconvenient to select the buttons at least three times.
Thus, methods of selecting a channel without inputting the major and minor channels have been disclosed.
According to the first method, if a user selects a major channel, minor channels included in the selected major channel are displayed as OSD (on screen display) so that a user can select one of a plurality of minor channels. However, it is still inconvenient that a user should select the major channel and then select the minor channel again.
According to the second method, a user sets a desired minor channel among a plurality of minor channels included in respective major channels. Then, if the user selects a major channel, the channel is changed to the set minor channel. However, it is very inconvenient to set the minor channels included in several dozens of or hundreds of major channels. Also, it takes too much time.